Amo I love
by phoenixofdeath
Summary: Songfic, half English, half Spanish... I hope you can forgive my translation... Nejihina


_A.N. : I'm sorry for the translation! Neither English nor Spanish is my first language and I did my best! ^_^_

_Hope you like it! _

**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**

**I love what I see and what you hide**

Hinata always blushed. It was the face she showed to the whole world. But to Neji, she was more than that. He always remembered her first smile, the one she managed to give him on her fourth anniversary. That smile, he thought, was reserved only for him, that is, of course, until Naruto joined the scene.

**Amo lo que muestras o insinuas**

**I love what you show and what you insinuate**

Hinata was always kind, gentle and willing to help anybody, but that one remark she made to Neji on a hot summer afternoon, during their training when she took of her anorak remaining in her simple shirt, made him believe that the gentle Hinata can be quite a vixen.

**Amo lo que eres o imagino**

**I love what you are or I imagine**

When they were kids, they often played together. Hinata was always the princess and Neji was the brave samurai warrior who saved her from everything, living together happily ever after. When Hinata suggested to change roles, Neji smirked and replied: "Hinata-hime, it is your duty to be protected by your humble servant.". "B-But Neji nii-san. Y-You are not my servant! Y-You are my equal and... M-My future husband..." Hinata smiled, blushing softly.

**Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mio**

**I love you in what is others' and what is mine**

Neji was possessive with Hinata, anybody could tell THAT. He was always frowning when she was with other boys and everybody knew that if he had his own way, those boys would have been long gone. But, curiously enough, he knew that she belongs to him and nobody would change that.

**Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**

**I love what you give, what you hide**

One night, after a long visit at the orphanage and long hours of taking care of the kids, Hinata went to her favourite training place, unaware that a pair of eyes was following her. He enjoyed watching her train, thinking that she was worth it of being the heiress after all.

**Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas**

**I love your questions, your answers**

"N-Neji-kun, do you love me?"

"I... Yes... Do you?"

"Aye! Y-Yes!"

**Yo amo tus dudas y certezas**

**I love your doubts and your certainties**

"A-Ano, Neji-kun. W-Which kimono suits me the best?"

"Hn! It doesn't matter. You look beautiful anyway. And besides, it's only Naruto's wedding with Sakura. You should think about OUR wedding, instead."

"NEJI-KUN!" were Hinata's final words before she collapsed.

**Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja**

**I love you in the simple way and in the complex way**

Holding their newborn baby girl into his arms, Neji wondered how simple yet complex love can be. Hinata smiled and asked him "What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"...Nothing... I love you..."

**Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**

**I love what you say and what you don't**

"Eiko! Come here! You need to train with your father while I feed Haruki!"

"Oh, mommy! Just a second! Kin is showing me her dog, Akaru!"

'I love you girls so much!' thought Hinata. Neji knew, only by looking at her that she adored her family.

**Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**

**I love you remembrances, your forgetfulness**

"Hinata, do you still remember the day we met?"

"No... Was I four or five?" Hinata asked playfully, showing him a little dewless flower.

"You gave it to me back then..."

**Amo tus olores, tus fragancias**

**I love your smell, your perfume**

Her smell wasn't human. Neji knew that. He was sure that heaven, if it existed, would smell just like her.

**Te amo en el beso y la distancia**

**I love you in the kiss and from afar**

When he came back from his dangerous missions, she always greeted him with a long kiss. He knew that that was her way of crying and he enjoyed it.

**Y amo lo que amas yo te amo**

**And I love what you love, I love you**

**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**

**I love you without double-edge**

When one of the leaders of a clan from the Water Country proposed a very high position in exchange for Hinata's eyes, Neji made sure that no trace of that damned clan was left on earth.

**Te amo y si pudiera no amarte**

**I love you and if I had the choice not to love you**

**Se que te amaria aun lo mismo**

**I know that I would love you still the same**

He knew that if he had a choice, he would still love her with his whole heart.

**Y amo lo que amas yo te amo**

**And I love what you love, I love you**

**Te amo por amor a dar lo mio**

**I love you for love, for giving what's mine**

**Te amo con orgullo de quererte**

**I love you with the pride of loving you**

**Por que para amarte yo he nacido**

**Because I was born to love you**

He knew that it was his destiny to love her. He was born and raised to love and cherish the miracle that Hinata represented for the Hyuuga family and for the whole world, for HIS whole world.

**Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas**

**I love what you are and what you can**

He knew from the very beginning that she was much more than she showed and she could do much more than anybody could ever imagine. That is why he was not surprised when she was considered the best Hyuuga Head, managing to wipe out all the differences between the Main Branch and the Cadet Branch.

**Amo lo que afirmas lo que niegas**

**I love what you affirm, what you deny**

Hinata was a strong woman and Neji knew it. She could go through everything, so the third child wouldn't have normally been a problem. But it was...

**Amo lo que dices lo que piensas**

**I love what you say, what you think**

"Neji... If I die..."

"No... Don't talk like this..."

"Neji... If I die, take care of our three girls. They love you very much and they will be good kids."

Neji knew that even if she was exhausted after the birth and the doctors said that there is no chance passing the night, she would survive.

**Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas**

**I love you in which you measure and what you weight**

And so she did... She survived, but she lost many of her abilities in the fight for her life. Neji loved her more than anything and thanked God for letting her stay with him, even if she was now weak and skinny, just like a little kid.

**Y amo lo que atrapas lo que dejas**

**I love what you catch, what you leave**

She caught his heart and she would never leave it, but Neji was perfectly fine at this thought.

**Amo tu alegria y tus tristezas**

**I love your gladness and you sadness**

Hinata recovered well, but she still couldn't walk, so her husband and her three children always paced her through the garden. Neji even retired from the ANBU to keep an eye on her and on the clan's business.

**Ta amo en la carne y en el alma**

**I love in flesh and soul**

It was a long time since they hadn't made love, but he was accustomed and he could never ask his wife to do such a sacrifice. Therefore, he was stunned that night, when his wife kissed him in that way...

**Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas**

**I love you in your crisis and when you're calm**

Nobody but him could notice when Hinata was angry, but to him, those signs were clear after so many years of marriage and he did all he could to prevent them.

**Amo lo que pides y regalas**

**I love what you ask and what you offer**

She never asked for anything. She just offered everything she had without the slightest flinch. But he knew what she wanted and always surprised her.

**Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas**

**I love your caresses, your offences**

Once. Just once... Once in their whole lifetime has Hinata ever yelled at Neji. It was when he came home after a quick mission and Hinata thought that he would die. The Hokage, Naruto, had specifically asked for Neji, because he was the most gifted Hyuuga member. He refused any other attempts. It had been, indeed, a very hard mission and Neji would never forget his wife yelling over him when he collapsed on the floor.

"NEJI! DON'T YOU DARE DYING! DON'T YOU DARE, OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

That was the only thing that saved him.

**Amo tus instantes y lo eterno**

**I love your instantaneous and your eternal**

Their last picture showed a very irritated and old Neji, a smiling Hinata and three beautiful women with their children. The whole essence of their family was kept in that photograph.

**Te amo en tu cielo, en tu infierno**

**I love you in your heaven and in your hell.**

They met in heaven. No one could permit such a love to disappear just because they died.

Neji knew that he was there only because of her. His love for her had saved him from the eternal flames.

_... And heaven really did smell like her... _


End file.
